In recent years, the smartphones and tablet PCs are used in various types. The functional requirement of smartphone for the anti-noise improvement is increasing. The technology of micro-electromechanical (MEMS) microphone is also developing increasingly. The market for MEMS microphones also grows increasingly.
MEMS microphones can be applied in a voice secretary, voice navigation and voice noise, etc., but the background noise of microphone may affect the quality of the communication. Therefore, in order to reduce background noise and thus can improve communication quality, the noise suppression technology of MEMS microphone is one of the important topics.